


Theatre for One~Backstage

by Berzul



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fantasy, Maybe other characters?, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel? Prequel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The girl has found herself into a strange corner of the human village. This was Gensokyou, the place filled with fantastic creatures and forgotten mysteries. Her step curiously stopped before a sing above her head. Quickly, she became accustomed with the meaning of it and entered firmly pushing the layer of cloth aside.

Sumireko: "Ah! This place is piled up with books. I wonder if it's a library or something."

Casually strolling the girl found her surroundings completely absorbing, causing her to pass by a clerk in front of her own face without noticing. Likewise the person that did not remark the visitor was occupied by something else, namely reading, until a partial region of her eyesight came to realize her mistake.

Kosuzu: "A costumer? W-welcome."

Bookkeeper awkwardly muttered in apology, as she was clearly blaming herself for not hearing anyone coming. However the truth was that the visitor simply avoided ringing the usual sound of the bell due to her unnatural substance.

Sumireko: "In any case I should look around, I might learn something interesting about this other world."

Kosuzu: "Oh. In this case then, please take a look on our wide selections of foreign books, only available here at Suzunaan."

The first thing that her hand reached was a thick cover of a lousy plastered book. Its condition spoke of great troubles it been through to reach this destination.

Sumireko: "Wait... this looks ancient. When was this released? What? How were they able to sell this big chunk of fad recycling paper? My god, how can people even call this fashion?"

Kosuzu: "Hey, hold up! You have to pay up first to be able to read!"

The young clerk rushed trying to stop the intruder from a case of read-and-run. But as she approached the strangely dressed girl she felt as if something was usual about the air around her.

Sumireko: "Fine, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to read it anyway. I just want to look at the pictures here."

Kosuzu: "Browsing or not, first pay up!"

Sumireko: "Why should I? It's not foiled or anything and it's the consumer right to be checking their products before purchase, don't you think?"

As she angrily took little steps one after another, the Bookkeeper steadily became more acute and unable to move further. Her voice lowered to from a demanding to a pledging tone.

Kosuzu: "If everyone was just going in and out I wouldn't be able to make any business here. Now be a good person and put that foreign magazine back on the shelf."

Sumireko: "Don't tell me what to do! Wait, what do you mean by foreign?"

Even with her legs shaking a little, that was too much for her. Before she knew it, her hand breached the eerie aura of this strange visitor. It phased through and came out the other side. For Kosuzu, it became apparent now that the costumer was not a normal human.

Kosuzu: "That's enough! Ahh! What? My hand went through? Eeewwwwwwa...."

Sumireko: "It's fine really, I simply don't have a body on this side. I'm sorry if you were scared by that but..."

Kosuzu: "A.. A...... AAAA..... GHOSSSSTT? Please don't curse me!"

The reaction was almost an instant. Bolting with amazing speed, the frighten girl jumped back and took for an asylum under her desk. It was there where she curled up and turned her face away from the spectre.

Sumireko: "Not really... you see I'm a traveller from the outside world as you guys call it. I'm simply capable of coming here in my dreams somehow, but how I'm not sure myself. Just don't be scared, I'm not a Ghost or a Youkai or anything!"

Unfortunately the Clerk was covering her ears because she didn't want to listen to anything she said.

Kosuzu: "Whatever you are, just spare me! You can have that book, just please just go away!"

Sumireko: "It wasn't very reassuring? I'm sorry... Please I can make it up for you, I should have my lunch money somewhere..."

The schoolgirl reached her pockets and took out some change. Somehow the scent of money calmed the clerk ever so slightly. She was looking bashfully, still from under the desk, confirming if the visitor was actually holding anything of worth.

Kosuzu: "This is... something we don't use here. But I appreciate the endeavour."

With her hair dishevelled by recent events, she gathered herself up standing again on her two feet. Grabbing her glasses for a quick moment also confirmed that the intruder returned the book to the shelf.

Kosuzu: "And I also apologize for my outburst earlier. I'm sure I can make up for it."

Sumireko: "Then again I almost jumped as well. I dunno how someone would have been so scared of a Ghost or a Youkai. I meet a bunch and got into some fights. Nothing major, but I have some photos of them if you want to see."

Kosuzu: "Not necessary, but if won't take it as an insult I thought perhaps you might be a human from the outside world. Pardon, but you do appear as someone not from here."

Certainly it wasn't just the look but the pattern of her speech and behaviour. There was no mistaking it now, that person had to be an outsider, not a ghost.

Sumireko: "I already said that! But let me properly introduce myself. I'm Usami Sumireko, a Psychic who silences children before their sleep!"

At this point, the shopkeeper thought, there was nothing more to do than to service a costumer. She already paid but there might something else she could sell her.

Kosuzu: "A pleasure to meet from Motoori Kosuzu. You can refer to me however you might find acceptable. Anyway, say miss Usami, where you searching here for anything specific? We have a small section of foreign books on occult over there."

Sumireko: "You mean the Outside books? I'm not really all that interested but do you have some manga, doujins maybe?"

Kosuzu: "I beg you pardon... You mean illustrated ones? At least that's what I'm getting. I'm sorry but we mostly have what you already saw, old magazines and compilation archives. They are all very interesting material about the outside world if you ask me."

Sumireko: "I'm not interested in the outside books though, but maybe if you never saw a manga before, I could show you."

The schoolgirl took out a huge block with a large shiny thing in the middle. With a flick of her finger it emitted strange light that captivated both.

Kosuzu: "This is a Mobile phone, I think? I'm sorry but in Gensokyou those seem unresponsive, if there is any assistance I might provide you instead then..."

Sumireko: "Please, it's not just a phone! I can do various things with this device, like show you this really cool shoujo manga I read recently."

Of course confused by the technical advancement and manga terminology Kosuzu was a little lost in thought. Furthermore, her eyes were not accustomed to read from a tablet, neither were her glasses.

Kosuzu: "Wait let me see... Ahh this screen is so dark I can't even recognise what language is this!"

Sumireko: "Well... here I turned off the reading mode, now it should be bright enough."

Of course the screen was dark for a reason. Not only that simply it drained less energy, but because Sumireko wanted to avoid Gensokyou attuning to those mobile devices. She had her reasons, but today she decided to at least observe what could happened if she dared. Perhaps she was feeling a little responsible for her earlier misunderstanding.

Kosuzu: "Huuh... I see I see... so this is the main heroine? But why it is necessary for her to wear such a divulging and scandalous costume when she transforms? Why it is even mandatory for her to change in the first place? Didn't she supposedly received those powers for her to use?"

Sumireko: "It's... don't question it! It's a Mahou Shoujo and Shoujo and Romance masterpiece! Every element of this must be in place to achieve greatness of this genius work."

Kosuzu: "I'm not quite sure I understood a word you have just said for a second there. But if you insist I will keep reading, I do somewhat crave to know how this story ends after all."

Picking the right worst manga she could find was also a part of her plan. Unfortunately her mistake was that she was just too sure that no one would take interest in this rubbish.

Sumireko: "So you are already hooked up? Isn't this like the best thing ever happened in the world? The creation of this fine piece of art?"

But she simply couldn't stop. The schoolgirl had to act and quick, before the clerk would get too adsorbed into this trash.

Kosuzu: "Oh.. it went dark again. Is something broken?"

Sumireko: "Ah the battery gone low, no that's normal. I just need to remember to charge it back up when I wake up."

It's normal whenever you simply click the button on the side, it will cause the device to turn the brightness down.

Kosuzu: "Anyway I thank you for showing me this. Although some of the contents might appeared a little forced I enjoyed it enough to be eager to read more. Do you have a copy of this you can leave behind? Maybe some Woodblocks? You know, we also have a printing service if you ever wanted to take on that offer."

Sumireko: "I think I will pass. I'm still just a High School Girl and I have no intentions in spending my days in heated dungeons of the xerocopy room."

Kosuzu: Uh..?

Sumireko: "Being a University Student and all. I don't think I'm really heated up for adult life yet."

When Kosuzu was talking about one thing, Sumireko taken off into a different direction. Still the girl behind the counter looked with interest through her reading glasses.

Kosuzu: "Ah! Now that you mentioned it, your telephone became really warm all of the sudden. Was that because of the printing it was doing? I was reading up on ways to improve my assortment here but I don't quite understand the specific technical terms there."

Sumireko: "It's just tired.. the battery power that is, it's running out."

Kosuzu: "Well I can bring some ink to fill it back up if you want."

Sumireko: "NO! Stop! Don't!"

Before she could reach for a bottle of ink, the schoolgirl tried to block her escape knowing that she herself is transparent. Somehow though the bookkeeper respected her presence and stopped running towards the backroom.

Sumireko: "First of all, it's not primarily a printer, although it can use a laser to print on a special paper I don't have. Second, it does not accept ink, you would ruin the screen! Honestly if you want I could try to bring a real printer next time. But, I'm afraid it wouldn't work either."

Kosuzu: "Aww..."

Her intention was to not bring anything anyway.

Sumireko: "You see, all those devices work on electricity you don't have here in Gensokyou. That's why I'm always worried about my phone running out. Otherwise if you had power sockets I would have definitely moved into here without thinking twice!"

Kosuzu: "I understand but I still want to see it, the printer if you may bring it next time. Maybe I could learn something from it, like how to print books faster. Imagine just how money I could get with satisfying large orders in seconds. Of course you would be compensated as well, what do you say?"

Sumireko: "Ahaha... of course if you could understand anything from it, it would be probably that it works only with electricity. The components are too complex and small to learn anything from. I think would be a waste to drag it here but..."

Kosuzu: "Buut....?! Don't stop on such important part!"

She was almost pushed into the wall, but then the girl luckily devised a solution for that.

Sumireko: "If you want I can try to find an instruction booklet, it should list all the parts and how to assemble them."

Kosuzu: "If that would be sufficient, then please by all means! I will be in your debt."

Sumireko: "Anyway you mentioned something printing, do you really print books here? Can I ask what kind of materials do you produce in your workshop?"

Kosuzu: "Youkai guide books, Newspapers, Reconstructions of Foreign Books, Personal Requests, Public Notices..."

Learning as much about Gensokyou as possible was a dream for Sumireko. What the clerk said pleased her greatly.

Sumireko: "Sounds interesting! I would never thought this much would be produced just from this single small house. You must be working day and night, did you quit school?"

Kosuzu: "I already finished school... Is there something in the outside world I'm missing?"

Sumireko: "No.. Not at all, I think you're fine. Also this one looks interesting. Oh..?"

The two, deep with their glasses inside books, were interrupted by a costumer, this time properly announced by the entrance bell.

Kosuzu: "Oh? Hello Miss Akyuu!"

Akyuu: "Well my.. I was just strolling my way by when I heard an unfamiliar voice prattling about."

Sumireko: "It was probably me, nice to you Akyuu."

Kosuzu: "This is Miss Usami Sumireko, she appears to be a human from outside visiting in her dream. We were just discussing book production when you came in."

Akyuu: "It's fine, I am already aware of this individual. Wherever she comes, she stirs up enough trouble to become noticed. But I never really saw the person in flesh."

Those were not the words the schoolgirl wanted to hear. She didn't really have a good reputation in Gensokyou and if she wanted to stay here she might as well try to improve it by some means.

Sumireko: "Actually it's just an image, my body is still in my own world. I'm really docile in this form."

But the two Gensokyou girls just looked at each other with a doubt in their expression, thinking what could the outsider really meant.

Akyuu: "Do you believe it would be a problem for you to spare me your time? Some facts need polishing, therefore I would like to ask you some questions."

Sumireko: "You want to interview me? Does that mean you want my autograph too or something?"

In some way that made the recipient a little ruffled, but still having her levels of composure in check.

Akyuu: "Ah no, you misunderstood. I compile information on topics concerning Youkai incidents around Gensokyou, among other things. Of course I heard already about your exploits from before, but I would like to learn more."

Sumireko: "Ask away, I'm not sure how much time I have before I will have to go back."

Akyuu: "Very well, but we have to move. I shall stretch out an invitation to you, we will be heading towards Hieda mansion where I have the necessary paper prepared for documenting the interview."

But Sumireko had one more thing on her mind, the topic of learning more about Gensokyou through reading.

Sumireko: "Um... I'm just going to take this book with me, if you don't mind."

Kosuzu: "Be sure to bring it back! I will be waiting."

Sumireko: "Ok sure! Take care! Next time I will bring you a different comic to read."

Even more gibberish, the girl added in her mind.

Kosuzu: "With pleasure! I actually wondered if those illustrated book would sell around here."

Sumireko: "It's e-book. You can only read it, that's all. If you copy it it's against the law! But then again I think it would be okay to do it here..."

Kosuzu: "I see... and thank you for your patronage!"

To think her possibilities were to expand, if she would sacrifice her ideals. Maybe it would not be bad if people from Gensokyou were able to read comics in their physical form, instead of the digital one. But she wasn't ready to make this choice yet.

\---- To be Continued ----


	2. Chapter 2

Sumireko: "Sure you do have a big house there. Do you live here all alone?"

Akyuu: "Of course not! Seriously why would you think like that?"

It was indeed quite spacious, probably the biggest building there was in this village. It came even with an indoor garden.

Sumireko: "It looks like one of those mansions from the ancient anime I saw. They usually put the heroine all alone, with her parents aboard or something. But then again sometimes there are unnamed servants showing up from time to time."

Akyuu: "It's not like this is very continent, my body is still small and moving from one end to the other takes some time... But above this pointless intrusion, sit yourself and I shall pour you some tea."

Sumireko: "Oh, yea I could use some, good idea!"

And so with the return of the Child of Are, the trace was put between two girls. Sumireko felt a little like she was a part of that old movie, deliberately sitting in place and watching the liquid filling her cup.

Akyuu: "Pf... Well first of all, what were you doing at Suzunaan?"

Sumireko: "That's an easy one! I discovered a library so I wanted to read something. Do I pass?"

But that wasn't received well by the descendant of Are. She used a slightly different language along with the system of virtues. She didn't get that it was simply an innocent frisk.

Akyuu: "Hold on, I have still more questions! Do you even know the word Equanimity?"

Sumireko: "Wait what? That was just a joke, come down. I didn't even tasted the tea yet!"

She couldn't tell clearly why, but this wasn't going anywhere. Her plan was to change subjects in order to put the other one into a good mood.

Akyuu: "Uhg... If that keeps you here I could arrange for other provisions."

Sumireko: "You will? Then I would like a melon bun."

Akyuu: "...let me see what I can do."

Of course there was no such thing in Gensokyou, although some kind of bread was possible to get. That replacement had to be sufficient.

Akyuu: "Pardon, I returned with the food. I hope it will make you more talkative."

Sumireko: "The bread is a little musty but..."

Akyuu: "BUT!?"

There was a pause in both of the girl's mouths. The one that looked less scary decided to yield this staring contest.

Sumireko: "Ahg! I mean... It's actually tastier this way with the tea..."

That tone satisfied the Child of Are, as she restored her smiling expression.

Akyuu: "Very well, can we start?"

Sumireko: "You know, I wondered why did you ask about Suzunaan anyway?"

Akyuu: "That place is always stirring trouble, if not Kosuzu herself, there are Youkai that take advantage of her. But you don't need to know the details, yet, so be looking forward to the time when I write an article on that."

Of course she planned to omit the important details about what was truly happening there. The information leak to a stranger who is also capable of moving between worlds... If any Youma books were to be moved to the outside world the ramifications would have been disastrous.

Sumireko: "So this book I have in my hand is not complete yet? Why bother printing it at all?"

Akyuu: "Compiling information on various subjects might take some time but what comes after is the printing. You must be aware all this takes immense effort compared to the world you come from. Besides, I can't really catch up with all those new faces either."

Sumireko: "I see now why that girl was really interested in printing techniques."

They both took sip before they resumed. The guest was thinking about how primitive must be the life of humans living here, while the host picking up a large bulk of paper readier herself for the interview.

Akyuu: "So tell me, you come here from the outside world right? You come in your dreams but only with your soul, not with your body?"

Sumireko: "A bit like that, I'm not sure how but after the incident it seems to be the case."

Akyuu: "Please elaborate."

Sumireko: "It's a little difficult to explain but to put it simply, I have a special Occult ability which created a doppelganger. My original body is stuck in the outside world and the Doppelganger is chained to Gensokyou. Those two bodies never actually meet and I'm not sure what would happened when they do... something horrible I think."

Akyuu: "Then how are you able to bring yourself to come here? Aren't you scared of... that happening?"

Sumireko: "It is only my soul that travels, I'm safe if I only use my soul. However to why it started happening I think it might have been something about that one mysterious Occult stone that appeared."

Akyuu: "Go on, loosen yourself up."

Unclear to whatever was happening on the paper, the schoolgirl continued with her ears turning slightly red. In reality it was just a sketch of the guest, Hieda could easily remember any words from the interview due to her ability.

Sumireko: "All started when I wanted to use the power of the Occult stones to create a passage in Gensokyou's boundary. I simply had to move them inside here and somehow make it so they group up."

Akyuu: "And those were the Urban Legends you injected here?"

Sumireko: "Yes but later somehow I found out that there was an even easier way. According to the Tanuki, she had a Power stone that was able to move her freely between the worlds. If I knew that from the start I would have only focused on her. Where is she now anyway, I wonder?

Akyuu: "Those Urban Legends deserve an article of their own, but you have already done enough chatter. I plead that don't spread anything ostentatious like that again."

Sumireko: "Hey, I only said a word or two. The people here were doing the spreading!"

Just one eye reached from behind the curtain of the paper Akyuu was holding. I was enough to piece right through the serenity of the other girl's mind.

Sumireko: "Okay, okay... I will behave. Not that it would work again."

Akyuu: "I'm sceptic about it. But I need to know, what was the reason for your actions?"

Sumireko: "My own personal reasons... I grew tired of my own boring life."

Akyuu: "I feel unable to comprehend that... Selfish reasons for putting our world in risk of destruction?"

At this point she was already tainted with that image, no matter where she would go or do, she was always stigmatised as the villain. Might as well go with that role and accept it, she thought, but for some reason she couldn't really feel anything but guilty.

Sumireko: "Don't worry about that, really..."

Akyuu: "The nerve of speaking so blatantly in front of the injured party... UHG! Inexcusable! I should personally..."

There was burning fire in her eyes, but no matter how hard, she knew that her punches wont reach the transparent opponent. Remained in her place with a paper in her hand and a clenched fist, she didn't find any words to express her anger.

Sumireko: "Should I feel uninvited or something? You're not the first one to state that but anyway..."

Akyuu: "Uhg..."

Sumireko: "Okay, I'm sorry I tried so recklessly to become an enemy to Gensoykou, but what can you do? My talents would have been wasted if I didn't try."

This was useless, she assessed, and simply continued with the interview wearing a wry expression.

Akyuu: "Ahem... Very well, I shall compose my exasperation to a stop for now. Back onto the subject of the Occult stones then."

Sumireko: "They are responsible for the phenomenon of the Urban Legends coming alive. But I think one of them was different, a lot more powerful than others."

Akyuu: "From what I can tell, that one came from the moon. But since those were taken away from you after the incident, shouldn't you return to your old self without being able to ever come here again?"

Sumireko: "The key word here is self, or rather the soul. Somehow my dream soul was separated from my body and travelled all the way here. I can see them appear here but I never actually touched one or anything. That's because if I did, then both of my bodies would come into contact and then..."

Akyuu: "And then you would return to being a normal girl from the outside world that's unable to come here?"

Sumireko: "...even worse."

To what could have happened she was simply too scared to vocal that nightmare. She is still a schoolgirl, one that is afraid of things simply too terrifying for a kid.

Akyuu: "You're not being specific here, but I don't feel like there's a cause to knowing."

Sumireko: "But imagine that, thanks to me, you can visit the outside world using my dreams! Isn't this great?"

Akyuu: "So far I had reports that would state otherwise, they were annoyed that they have to deal with additional bullets to dodge."

But then her expression changed a little, it was like she revealed something that was purposely shrouded in secret before.

Akyuu: "Not that I'm not interested in dream world myself from purely curiosity fulfilling reasons."

Sumireko: "Be my guest. I was actually wondering how it is to dream other people's dreams."

But as soon as the topic was further developed, she returned to her interviewing composure.

Akyuu: "More importantly, I think this would be enough information for me."

Sumireko: "You really don't want to know about why do I use a panda for one of my attacks?"

Akyuu: "No thank you, I don't think it's necessary to know."

As in the girl was rather boiled from earlier. She might have learned more but her nerves were already on their final stretch. Instead, she decided to relax with a walk.

Sumireko: "Well then, this place piqued my interest, can I look around?"

Akyuu: "You may, I still have dinner to make but please leave everything in places they belong."

And even before she could leave the room, the visitor had her hands into one of the unfinished record material.

Sumireko: "Wait a minute, this sketch... I recognize this creature! Main place of activity? Thread Level? Countermeasures? That kind of information selection pleases me greatly!"

Akyuu: "You're not from this world Usami, do you really have a use for a guide written for the sake of the humans that live here?"

Sumireko: "It's not like that, It's just this is exactly like the poke〇〇x! That definitely suggests that I can take her home!"

The Child of Are was once again lost in thought. Simply because she could not understand the reason for those remarks, even though she knew what did those words meant.

Akyuu: "The aspects of your outside world's culture do not provide me with writing material I'm heeded towards. But as a matter of a friendly advice I would suggest not to do anything out of the ordinary like that."

Sumireko: "Ha... I was joking anyway. But she does look suuuper cute in this drawing!"

Akyuu: "...My guess is that's also a part of the culture."

With a quick change of heart, the schoolgirl decided to further inquire into that direction. She wanted to be definitely sure that Gensokyou doesn't even have a chance to change into the world resembling her own.

Sumireko: "Hey I can show you someday, when my battery is charged that is."

Akyuu: "It would be troublesome to find a spare moment, but if you insist then I will think about it. In the meantime, please excuse me."

She was pleased with that answer. This is great, she thought, at this rate whenever someone even mentions the word "Anime" in Gensokyou they would be stoned on the spot.

Akyuu: "And the purpose you are following me? I guess there no helping it."

Because just tailing Akyuu around her mansion was boring, the girl decided to take a look at the book she rented. In there she found something interesting to talk about.

Sumireko: "In any case, you wrote this book yourself? I don't think it would be a problem to ask you something. This outsider description sounds wonky, can you make it a little bit cool like?"

Akyuu: "What's wrong with it? I do not comprehend your speech patterns. Those are the contents in actuality, there is no need to dress them in fake words. Besides, do you know how long have I been waiting for those books to print?"

Sumireko: "I can only imagine. But that was really just a friendly suggestion for the future."

Just after flipping to another page she found the next interesting article, immediately copying it with her phone.

Sumireko: "Speaking about the future, those terms seems out of place. You wrote that the note is from way past, several hundreds year ago, but the contents suggest it was somewhat more modern."

Akyuu: "I have been thinking about that too but..."

Sumireko: "Cell phone, GPS, the name Hawking... No way it would be someone from the past. It's definitely someone from my era!"

Akyuu: "I already know that! But does that change anything about the fact it was found a long time ago?"

Sumireko: "This person might be someone I know from school! But how did they time travel to the past to leave this note in the first place..."

While the schoolgirl was in deep ruminations of her own, the descendant of Are simply shrugged, further articulating with her mouth. 

Akyuu: "And that's when I stopped thinking about it. I don't recall any other memories that would be of help. You should stop too if you don't want your head to hurt."

Sumireko: "It did actually make me think... this name Renko. It does look memorable, I just can't focus enough to recall anything."

But that effort came at a price, her mind was leaving the conscious state at a steady rate. She might have already forgot about her body in the real world but soon she would be reminded of it. Something was waking her up.

Akyuu: "You might know who it is? Then fasten your resolve and deepen your senses, by discipline reach your answer."

Sumireko: "Thanks but I think I need to wake up now... thanks for the words of encouragement there... goodnight."

With those last few words the Doppelganger collapsed on the floor like a marionette without its strings.

Akyuu: "Eh? She felt asleep without finishing the bread... What a strange person."

It was up to Akyuu to clean up for her, but as soon as she returned from putting away the tableware the girl was no longer there.

\---- To be Continued ----


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor: "So who is this patient?"

Medic: "Student, found in her apartment in a coma by fellow tenant."

Doctor: "Why the hospital then?"

Medic: "Probably the insurance, but we are also not aware of anyone else that would have taken care of her."

Doctor: "No relatives or connections that would take her in?"

Medic: "In this case probably not. We didn't even get an address of her parents. Not that they had any contact with her anyway, she was likely leading a shut-in life."

Medic: "Her friends also said she was filing for citizenship."

Doctor: "On what basis?"

Medic: "Returnee, second or more generators after though."

Doctor: "Tell me that you at least have a name."

Medic: "I wouldn't be even sure about that, they just call her Marry. No one knows anything specific about her, like she was a ghost or something."

Doctor: "That is very strange, but in this case we simply have to dig into some of her personal stuff to find out."

Medic: "Do we have to really? I would start by running some checks first. Did she hit herself in the head or something?"

Doctor: "No external fractures, bones look intact as well. The problem is that if it's not something inside the brain then we are really out of ideas."

Medic: "So medical history and related cases then. After that we will be really out."

Marry: "A...."

Medic: "Wait did you just heard something?"

Doctor: "No did you?"

Medic: "I guess it was nothing..."

\----

Doctor: "This is annoying, we don't have anything. Furthermore, all the results shows no abnormalities in the brain structure or functionality. There is no medical reason why would she still be in a coma after two days, so do you have any other bright ideas?"

Medic: "Of course I have managed to bring out something. It seems she have changed her name before moving into Japan. For what reason you could only wonder, but I'm sure it was something important."

Doctor: "Such as? Don't you think that she could have simply wanted to cut the ties from her biological family?"

Medic: "Not necessarily you see, somewhere in her lineage the surname she choose appears. It's a foreign one but still... My guess, she wanted to somehow imitate that manner by being someone who comes from the outside to this country."

Doctor: "That sounds ridiculous, specially that it might affect her chances at becoming a citizen here. At least that's what I think."

Medic: "If you say so then we are really getting nothing from that fact, unless we can get her previous name somehow."

Doctor: "If we were the police it would have been way easier, but their are doing their own investigation now. We might get something out of it later."

Marry: "yhh..."

Medic: "In any case, you want to hear about this one."

Doctor: "That's normal for her range of coma? So far that was the the only thing positive about this case."

Medic: "In a way yes, but onto the subject. I managed to somehow find her file. She was under, Marry, as you might have guessed."

Doctor: "That's pretty ambidextrous of you. The amount of work you need to put in order to get a job here... It almost looks like only the very few, experts at everything, can get through. I feel really sorry for those kids."

Medic: "It wasn't that hard, come on! And in all of the places it was a sanatorium in Shinshuu. Can you believe that?"

Doctor: "Mental health? That's not really our range here, but please go on. Maybe we could arrange a transfer for her back to where they know her, to Shinshuu?"

Medic: "No need. She was there because of a delirium caused by an unknown virus. When they found her she was in a pretty bad shape, though you have to say that she was lucky to be even alive after this much blood loss due self-trauma."

Doctor: "Now that sounds like it was a suicide attempt, but our case seems different. The blood tests says no drugs, healthy as it can be for her age at least. Do you think that she was still able to cover up something?"

Medic: "I exclude that she would be doing it again, not like this anyway. I have something else in mind, the fact they supposedly detected an unknown virus in her."

Doctor: "That's ridiculous! No way you actually would believe their cover up story?"

Medic: "Give me some time and I will check reactions to radiation. If something truly mutated inside her body, we will get a sample and know where."

Doctor: "You're searching in the wrong places, I give it a week at most. Besides, do we have to cure anything here? The health of the patient seems improving every day, she tries to at least react to presence."

Marry: "...uhhu"

Medic: "Won't hurt if we try, and I have nothing better to do. Wish me luck."

\----

Doctor: "This is sick... truly beyond my understanding. One after the another, how many cases was it? The media are all about this... sleeper plague, they dubbed it. I think you might have been right about the virus but..."

Medic: "I did not find a single pathogen in the samples. Not in any of the patients. Everyone seems to have the same disease, it's obviously easy to assume it spreads but there is not a single thing unorthodox about them! There is no logical way why would it spread..."

Doctor: "Well..."

Medic: "I just can't... we are just placing people on observation here, but we don't even have enough beds!"

Doctor: "Just come down, the management said they would be willing to release some if their caretakers would agree."

Medic: "That's not even what I'm trying to say here, and you know it!"

Doctor: "There is nothing we can do at this point, just try to think about his clearly and not emotionally."

Medic: "...You wouldn't even know."

Doctor: "Look, we been... Humanity have been through times worse than this. At least you are in position that can help as all!"

Medic: "If it wasn't too late already... you surely know by now right?"

Doctor: "...I honestly don't think I'm sure what do you mean."

Marry: "Liar."

Medic: "He? I'm sure you are aware where this is heading. Those people... they will be soon laying alone without any caretakers around. Everyone is going to be hit by this disease, until no one remains..."

Medic: "...I'm fine with it, if it has to be so."

Doctor: "Well, aren't you the one in need of a doctor? Just think about what you just said and tell me if your special one would think in the same way."

Medic: "Uhg... you are making to hard one me..."

Doctor: "Nothing personal but I think you were right. This sleeping beauty is somehow acting different than the other patients. She always appeared to be listening into our conversations."

Medic: "Just a bit of confronting lies, I did that to make you a little brighter but now it doesn't matter... nothing matters any more..."

Doctor: "I think you might be onto something actually. If we can get to know what caused that strange not-from-earth virus to appear..."

Medic: "Please... just stop babbling idiocies after me."

Doctor: "Sorry..."

Medic: "And I think I had enough for today, so if you could..."

Doctor: "Go on, sleep on it. Just don't join the others."

Marry: "G...night"

\----

Doctor: "Ah, you are back? Did you sort out everything you needed to do?"

Medic: "DO NOT! ...bring that subject up, okay?"

Doctor: "Suit yourself... I have other important matters to speak with you."

Medic: "Such as?"

Doctor: "Our patient here... sleeping beauty had a visitor, visitors actually. They took her away for a moment."

Medic: "Ah... can you simply be specific? I'm done with kidding around."

Doctor: "Apparently by some information leak, some really crazy freaks established a following. Their goal is not clear but from the sounds of it it's basically a group suicide case."

Medic: "How does Marry fits into it?"

Doctor: "She is the guru of the group, worshipped god of the dream land or something. I have no idea really, I wasn't really interested in details from the police."

Medic: "Me either, but you say that she was so important for them that they broke into this hospital and stole her sleeping body?"

Doctor: "Basically yes, but what happens then is quite loud. I haven't heard a news station that wasn't thumping about it all day."

Medic: "So they..."

Doctor: "Yea, they joined her and streamed the entire operation. They were well prepared for the police storming in, but few were resuscitated successfully."

Medic: "Now that people know they are able to voluntarily quit this world that easily, do you still have hope for the cure? We knew the cases were interconnected by the laziness of patients life styles, but it's not really a medical solution we should be getting here."

Doctor: "But at least people are no longer afraid of sleeping at all. They know how long they are allowed to rest which fills them with relief, don't you think?"

Medic: "...I would be rather worried about the patients already affected."

Marry: "Muffy.... plushhy.... fluffy... puwa.. fuwa... AWWWW!"

\----

Doctor: "Take a look at this from a different angle, there is no victory without sacrifice. Be glad that people are able to wake up at all."

Medic: "I know exactly what do you mean by that, but this is... simply too much for my sanity. I will quit this job and find something else to do."

Doctor: "Are you going really to surrender after all that? There is still something we can learn from the people who awoken from the coma that will help those who are still sleeping."

Medic: "Enough is enough! I can't hold my hands straight after hearing all those insanity inducting deliriums. I'm glad they are getting better now, but what was done can't be undone."

Doctor: "So you have really decided just like that? Consider a break or something, there is no need to completely abandon this profession."

Medic: "What I was saying was that... no matter what do you, you can't really change fate... right? Some patients are just destined to die before they awake... there was nothing I could do..."

Doctor: "Well..."

Medic: "Because I failed as a husband and a doctor I will search for something else to do... Do whatever..."

Doctor: "At least... don't cry."

Medic: "I rather... I don't want your pity right now..."

Doctor: "..."

Marry: "uuh? Why is this so ridiculously delicious? I can't help it."

Doctor: "Ah, do you need something?"

Marry: "I think I need to go, if you excuse me..."

Doctor: "Ah.. yea, there you go. The bathroom is this way."

Marry: "Yea, thanks!"

Doctor: "Well, she still doesn't quite notice that she is bedridden, but at least there's been improvements in her case. I also gotta check her bedpan later..."

\----

Stranger: "I'm sorry but we will be taking over this patient from now on."

Doctor: "Are you sure? We have been pretty steadily improving this one's condition."

Stranger: "Listen... if you don't want any trouble we will be just taking this one alone. I think you know well this place is just not safe."

Doctor: "Still, will I be able to see her?"

Stranger: "Why? Are you antiquated with her or something?"

Doctor: "She has no relatives, no friends, no one that would she be looking forward to when she wakes up."

Stranger: "That's nothing you should be worry about. Now please step aside."

Doctor: "Very well, just take a good care of her!"

Marry: "Huh... wait, who is touching me?"

Stranger: "We are taking you to a safer place, please remain still."

Marry: "If you say so..."

Stranger: "Well there you go, one less patient for you to worry about. Aren't you glad?"

Doctor: "I might be."

Stranger: "Say, is this all her records? You have been working with another Doctor too, where is he?"

Doctor: "I have no idea, I haven't been hearing from him ever since. But this is all, you can honestly take it and forget about ever returning."

Stranger: "He's not needed anyway. For now, farewell and take care."

Doctor: "Well... yea I guess we will never meet again."

Doctor: "I think I'm going to miss Marry a bit... that was the last person I did talk with here."

\---- To be Continued ----


	4. Chapter 4

Not surprising this place haven't changed, it was always like this wasn't it? At times like this there is nothing to do. It's utterly boring, but I can't help it. I have to simply wait for the train to arrive at the destination I am heading to. But at least my mind is at ease, this is the dream world after all.

Another thing that stayed the same is this cake, no matter what I do I can't avoid it. The residents of this world are truly crafty, I must admit, but it would be a shame if I ended up waking up earlier. I have to resist!

There is no way I would be falling for this same trick again, I said, but in reality it seems to be winning over me even if I'm determined I won't. Just by looking, or even smelling, there is a part of my mind telling me to do it. Don't worry about what happens next, just dig deep into this temptation and enjoy every second of it. Tonight might be that time, I felt.

???: "Hey, are you going to eat it?"

Marry: "Uh?"

I turned around, shocked from a sudden appearance of sound during this extensive rumination. It was a human voice.

Marry: "Sorry, excuse me?"

At first I thought that my mind was playing tricks one me, that I thought I heard something that was not there. Only after I took a glance I was assured that I wasn't wrong. Somewhere around at the height of my face there was a body dressed in a plaid skirt and a sailor top. This peculiar person was paying only half attention to her surrounding and the other half to her phone. That obvious appearance of a schoolgirl was only native in Japan, therefore I assessed it had to be a human.

???: "I was asking if you will be eating this, if not then..."

She reached for the plate before I could react, even though I didn't mind. On the other hand, I won't be bothered by it any more. I was really glad because of that.

Marry: "Well of course you can, was what I was about to say. But you already went for it so..."

???: "Oh? Wait a second... You can talk?

Marry: "I have never meet anyone else before in my dreams, so I assume you are too a human that is travelling here yes?"

I verbalised carefully. In truth I had doubts if this isn't just another way to make me eat the cake, by whoever has crafted it.

???: "So what do you mean by that? Now I'm kinda confused who's dream is this."

This must be someone who just happened to appear here without consent or preparation. I could warn her about the effect of the cake, or otherwise, wait and act casually to discover what is going to happen next. Well... either was it's going to be interesting, I thought.

Marry: "Maybe you could sit down? Eating it like that would make me almost bite it off before you could, ehehe~"

???: "Uh... but that's the way I usually eat at school. There is never an empty sit for me so I learned how to ignore that fact by..."

Marry: "Oh come on!"

I reached her shoulder and nudged it a little, but not by much. It clearly worked as she sat herself without complaining further, near the window on the other side though.

Marry: "There you go! Now isn't this better, eating in a completely civilized way?"

???: "You almost made me drop it! I'm not sitting next to you!"

This is relishing, maybe even more than the cake I wonder. I think I should tease her a little bit more, until she would be pardoned to leave.

Marry: "Hey, what is your name? You can call me Marry, since my name is hard to pronounce in Japanese. Is this your first time? I never saw a human here before so I'm exited! Hey, what grade are you in currently?"

???: "Hey stop it! You gave me what I wanted already, can you just leave me alone?"

Sumireko: "... also my name is Usami Sumireko, but you don't need to know anything besides that!"

If the cake is really her goal here let's see if I can make her not eat it.

Marry: "Hey, do you know about this cake? It's not really what you think it is, it's actually a trap!"

Sumireko: "Such a delicious treat a ruse? That's stupid! It's simply delicious and you are regretting you didn't want it now. And no, I'm not giving it up or sharing, you had your chance."

Marry: "Truth to be told, there is a reason to why it's free. Something that you might be experiencing soon, back in your bed with your human body."

That bit I added changed her expression dramatically. It was almost like a cute puppy begging for food near the table, but knowing it was told not to jump on it. That blushing face she froze in front of pastry was nonpareil to any reaction I have seen in a dream.

Sumireko: "Wait... this feeling in my body..."

Sumireko: "You might be actually speaking the truth here, but then... dammit to hell!"

Well she certainly discovered it before it was too late. I wonder though, what would have happened if I didn't tell her.

Marry: "Well that seems like a waste of good food. Are you sure you don't want the cake any more? You got tooth ache or something?"

Sumireko: "No! I mean... I want to eat it but it makes me feel all tingly the more I do. It's quite scary..."

There are ways the dream might be abruptly ended without your consent. You can fight it but it's not a fair battle. Someone who thought up this trap must knew exactly how to exploit this weakness, the incontinence from inside of a dream.

Sumireko: "Aww... I feel so stupid... I should have listened to you in the first place. But tell me now, you must be a well informed traveller to be in check of senses like that. How long have you been riding this train? This is my first time!"

Marry: "Oh... I don't know. Everything I learned about it was the hard way. It's also my first time meeting someone here, but I can tell you as much as I can about the dream express."

Nothing of which is interesting, it simply acts like a proxy to the destination you are heading. You can't really be sure where you will end up, so all you can do is to enjoy the ride, I mean resist the temptation of the cake. In any case, she wasn't all that interested in hearing since she changed the topics quickly.

Sumireko: "I'm heading towards Gensokyou, and you?"

Marry: "What place is that?"

I asked all of a sudden. I think I was having a strange feeling that I knew that name from somewhere.

Sumireko: "Well, it's a place where... Like this historical Japan from long ago with Youkai and stuff... but really it would be hard to explain unless you see it for yourself."

Marry: "Something like old Japan with Youkai and stuff? That's a peculiar dream. But being honest with you I might..."

I started thinking about it, but nothing with the name Gensokyou came into my mind. A different approach was needed in order to conjure my thought into matter.

Marry: "I had at one point dreams where I was in some scary place, inside of a bamboo forest. There was something chasing me, hidden in the shadows. I couldn't tell clearly what it was or why was it after me but I barely managed to escape with my life at that time."

Sumireko: "Huh... you should have turned back and kicked his ass. I do that all the time! I mean I used to but still..."

Huh? Even though she speak highly of herself, something which common among High School Girls, she does carry a titbit that's interestingly hidden inside her brain. Whatever this story might be, it's probably related to Gensokyou. Might be useful for me in order to recall more about it.

Marry: "Used to you say? If it wouldn't be something uncomfortable to explain, can you tell me what did actually happened in your dream that changed the situation?"

And just like that, she dripped all the heroic deeds she accomplished so far. I must say I was pretty bored listening but I learned much about this Gensokyou and its boundary. But even still, there was something I couldn't grasp.

Marry: "You had to beat up all those people and still did only make it for a second? This Gensokyou place sounds like a dream which is really difficult to get into. I find that terrible effort kind of under the price of throwing your own life away."

That wasn't really the way I wanted to say that, but probably due that I don't speak with people I may sometimes say things that contrast with what I think about myself. Why would I even worry about someone else's life even if I don't care about my own?

Sumireko: "Wait a second, clearly you must be wrong about something here! You were in school before right? Maybe because you succumbed to the adult life you forgot about the most important thing, to have fun above all!"

Marry: "Is that the wisdom of the Hedonists? I don't believe they were mentioning pursing your pleasure through violence at all."

Sumireko: "What? No, it's my own conviction! Who would I need someone else to tell them what to do anyway?"

I see what is the problem here, it's clearly the ego. The fact that she is still alive and going by this train does say that she is somewhat able to take care of herself, even though the appearance of her face glued into her phone might say otherwise.

Marry: "Nevermind that, I actually wish to know how you are still able to come to Gensokyou after all that. Isn't it a bit dangerous to be daring after you were defeated?"

Sumireko: "Uhg! Don't remind me of that! But I actually don't know for sure. Any time after I wake up I end up there, but right now seems a little different."

To be honest, I am not quite too sure how. People somehow can travel to distant places in their dreams. That fact I accepted after experiencing it again and again, although I still have a vague understanding about the matters of how does the soul travel.

Marry: "So this is your first time outside Gensokyou? This entire place outside the window is what I call the dream world. It's somewhere from where you can go places you have never been before."

Marry: "But that makes me actually curious, this Gensokyou seems aware of the dream world as well."

Sumireko: "That's... an interesting theory really. So you're saying that Gensokyou actually exist beyond just being a dream world? It actually makes sense if I think about it, it's only a matter of how you perceive things."

Marry: "I agree, it's really hard to consciously decipher between reality and dream. I simply accept everything I experience, even inside the simple human dreams in which I don't actually travel with my body."

When you think about what is the goal in deliberately differentiating between reality and dream then whatever it is, it actually doesn't matter. The most important thing is to enjoy it. I agree on that with Sumireko.

Sumireko: "I'm really not sure myself how but I seem to lost the ability to have natural humans dreams. Kinda strange huh? The Gensokyou folk told me something that my dream sphere was detached from my body."

Marry: "Then that must be how people are able to travel to other places, such a Gensokyou, through the dream world. I wasn't aware of that so I guess I learned something too."

It's interesting so far, although this has to be researched further by myself. If there is something that would help me learn more about dream spheres I should be thinking more about exercising my legs. Already I feel tired, just by thinking about not taking this train next time.

Sumireko: "Hey, take it from your junior student! You might learn a things or two, like how to reach Gensokyou in your dreams."

Marry: "I doubt it, but it is fairly atypical for two people from the human world to be talking inside of a dream world. This must be like winning a lottery perhaps."

Sumireko: "I would hate relating on luck when doing important fun things. I had enough nerve with this ridiculousness."

She showed me her phone and a game she was playing. I don't know what would be the charm of it but her panda strap was cute.

Marry: "Cute! The panda strap I mean."

Sumireko: "Thank you! I brought it for myself."

As if it wasn't a present from anyone or anything? Well don't worry Sumireko, I have no friends either.

Marry: "Tell me, because I'm actually interested. Have you meet any other human from our world in Gensokyou?"

Sumireko: "I didn't, but there was that one thing..."

She finally decided to actually sit next to me, only to show something on her phone. How schoolgirl like of her.

Sumireko: "This supposed to be a note of someone who travelled to Gensokyou a long time ago. I think back then it wasn't even called that but just read it carefully."

This writing was awfully familiar and there was no purpose in reading it. I instantly understood that somehow a note I wrote got inside Gensokyou.

Marry: "Well, truth to be told I wrote it. I can't really hide that now can I?"

Sumireko: "Wait, are you saying you wrote it? But it's a suicide note! Don't tell me..."

Marry: "..."

Sumireko: "But that would mean..."

But something stopped from finishing that sentence. I could only sense that her body was reacting to a stimulant. Her stiffness and her numbness accounted for that. She wouldn't have much time before she will be waking up, I conjectured.

Marry: "Even so I did, do you feel like stopping me? If not today, I shall find something else that would kill me in my next dream. You don't have friends, right? And now you seem to care about a stranger you meet a second ago in a dream."

Sumireko: "Whatever... I don't care about you... or this dream world of yours..."

Marry: "Neither do I. But whenever we will meet again, it's goodnight."

Sumireko: "Dammit I'm waking up!"

And with that she disappeared. I can't really blame her for her rudeness from before. Surely there will be another time I'm going to meet someone else right? But if there is a way to get into this Gensokyou place, the clues must be somewhere in the dream world. It actually sounds a little like somewhere I want to go, in order to finish this.

\---- To be Continued ----


	5. Chapter 5

I came to this country with one thing in mind, but instead it captivated me and I became its prisoner. The beautiful flowers, those that bring peace to the mind, I was attracted by them in an instant. Like a butterfly yearning for their sweet nectar, I flew to them without thinking twice. My childhood dream, the one that never became reality. Ever since I started hating Lycoris even more, all because of my weakness...

Sometimes I blame myself for not doing to right things at the right times. I lost a grand opportunity, I thought, there is no way that there will be another chance like this one. But now I think I was mistaken, as I recovered from this fear of unknown. Even in times where I would give in again, there was a person that stopped me from doing it. I do not know why, but for some reason leaving her behind was more cruel than the future which awaited me still. Perhaps I believe that it won't be as dire as it appeared, with her in the picture. I hope I won't be disappointed since you showed me the difference between reality and dream.

???: "Well, don't blink now. You might be missing something important."

\----

Usami: "Well this is it, we should be on the other side right now. Are you sure about this, it's not too late..."

Marry: "Of course! But is this really the Netherworld? This tar-black space bending reality as far as you can see, it might be somewhere entirely else."

Usami: "There's something else, look!"

The girl besides me was pointing on the floor, if you could say there was one. We were almost like suspended in air, walking on a thin transparent platform without being able to see the bottom of it. This was something surreal, but I wasn't afraid of falling.

Marry: "I can see something there... are those cherry petals scattered there?"

Somewhere in my reach there was a path laid down for me leading to somewhere. Single leaves one by one, as if something even more bone-chilling was awaiting us at the end of this trail.

Marry: "If we follow them, we should reach our destination."

I uttered scarcely without thinking much. My partner followed.

Usami: "If you say so, then it must be true. But there is something certainty eerie about this. Are we in a different world right now? This isn't a dream or an illusion right?"

But even though I tried, I was to scared to reply. Only my dissolved face turned to her in fright, confirming my confusion to her.

Usami: "Gulp.. Let's just hope that we can get back after this."

She swallowed her saliva back inside and took the lead. I was tailing her in a short distance, still carrying an lantern I brought with me. I'm not sure who was the one more scared.

Marry: "Wait... there is something in the distance."

My partner nodded, stopping for me to examine it further. In the distance there was a wall-like object resembling a window. Through there I could feel an unfamiliar wind blowing, as if it was screening me for courage.

Marry: "Are those... Higan flowers? And there is also a tree above them and cherry blossoms dancing in the air."

Usami: "Where? I'm afraid I can't see anything of what you describe. It's your eyes right?"

Though it may seemed enrapturing for my parter, there was also a scrap inside my memory telling me something else. It made me experience a mixed feeling that I knew a thing or two about tree behind that window. Something that was both life-threatening and comforting.

Marry: "I think it might be something dangerous, but if you insist... I think we should still go."

But the truth was I lacked the air in my throat to decide.

Usami: "At this point, let's investigate further! This might be our only chance. Besides, it's not fair that only you saw it!"

Apart my partner's words there was something inhuman that told me to stay, a piece of mind which didn't respond to my will.

Marry: "Taking one more step might be our last. If you really accept the chance we might never go back then..."

Those words I spoke without conviction, they were empty and held no meaning for her.

Usami: "Let's go!"

My parter challenged my hesitation and me decided for me. Despite shaking my head, and with trembling ankles, my hand was taken away by her. Deep inside I was happy she did that for me, even though I knew what could happen next."

Usami: "Ah! This light, I can't see!"

In an instant we crossed the window, our faces were covered in brilliant cherry petals entirely. I had my hand wipe them off and when my eyes where free again, I found myself in a different world.

Usami: "Uwaaa! How delightfully bewitching!"

I lost the sight of my partner who was captivated by this scene. We were both in a mysterious foregone garden and much like in the previous vision the main attraction in the scene was the cherry tree.

But this time the air felt stranger than normal.

Marry: "Hey, are you still with me?"

I asked as if I started doubting in my own perception.

Usami: "Who would have thought we would be enjoying this flower viewing in autumn! Though I wish we would have brought provisions with us now."

Marry: "I guess it's okay for a little while, but I want to take a closer look. Let's sit beneath the tree there"

Those last words came out unexpectedly. Covered in cherry petals from hair to shoes, I laid down myself on the squashy cushion formed by the leaves. Any second I was anticipating something otherworldly touching me unnoticeably, something like a ghost.

Usami: "Hey Marry... tell me if this is a dream. If so I wouldn't be needing to wake up."

Marry: "... I don't know."

When I closed my eyes my vision cleared and my body became lighter. In between my eyes a butterfly appeared, at least in shape. I could only scent it by the touch of my nose, as my other senses were abducted by it.

Usami: "Marry are you still there? That thing we talked before you decided to go with me to Rendaino. I think I will leave that up to you."

But no matter how my parter couldn't reach me. It was as if I was in a different place but only my body remained.

Usami: "She's felt asleep? So I guess she decided to stay..."

Usami: "But I should be going myself, I feel really tired all of the sudden."

That was I her last words I can recall. I hope at least she was satisfied with letting me go, without my goodbye.

Usami: "..."

Haven't she realised before that this was some kind of different world? She must have forgotten about that we came here through a boundary and thought that this was her dream.

Marry: "Hey! Are you still here? Where am I...?

Perhaps I might have been right, to what I'm feeling right now is definitely not my own body. But that's normal, this is a dream after all.

Marry: "Hey ???, have you fallen asleep? There was something I wanted to tell you, but now you won't be able to listen."

Usami?: "..."

Marry: "Doesn't matter, I think you wouldn't be able to understand anyway."

Just now I realised... the cherry blossoms didn't fall from the tree, they where gathered here by the wind. The snag itself was long dead, its trunk was hollow, suffused with countless graceful butterflies.

Marry: "Ever since I came into this country I only had one conviction, for my dream to never end. By that I mean I wished to detached my soul from my body, to become free like this very butterfly. I yearned for death in my sleep and the dream became steadily the only world I could see and feel."

My weightless body took flight, or was it that I simply felt I was leaving it behind? The petals started dancing in the air and I was invited to join them.

Marry: "Those are how the things they are now. My human body is sleeping under this tree from a different world, the one that invited people to their deaths. I know now that you left me, but thank you for respecting my decision. Perhaps in another place and time we might meet again but for now it's goodnight."

Usami?: "..."

I was no longer able to sense my parter, nor my own body. I was free, I thought.

Marry: "I wonder though.. did you truly wanted me to die peacefully like this or were you just lost in your own thoughts? Maybe your plan was the same as mine? Not that it matters, your fate is different than mine parter."

I knew that no matter how deranged I would be, there would be at least some chance she would have accept. That's why I took my chances and told her about my will to kill myself. Would she be able to live on with that knowledge or is she still alive at all? Someday I might be able to ask her about that.

\---- To be Continued ----


	6. Chapter 6

It was never supposed to be this hard to find a way in this modern world. Not your parents or teachers, even your own intuition won't stay coherent. However, there are rare opportunities for taking in places that are morally wrong. If there is no other way for you to live, then you might go down with what you have, with your dreams and hopes.

Steadily your mental health will deteriorate faster than you will gather courage. The world will never notice your plead for help, even the history of your existence will cease to exist. Your torments, they will warp around your reality and follow you even in your nightmares. But if there is a way to escape and free yourself from this burden, it lies within your reach on the other side.

Remember that reality is a place made up with boring and restraining things, it will root your soul until you surrender your determination. This world of humans will become the bane of your individuality.

However, if you think for yourself, if you are likely-minded, then you should follow. Not telling anyone, fall into an eternal sleep.

Then you won't need to wander ever again.

\----

That was a note I wrote a long time ago, before I decided the course of my life now. I can only recall it from my memory, it was lost in one of my dreams it seems.

Marry: "I wonder how long it was since I fallen sleep. I have still much to learn but it seems that with my current knowledge it's simply a matter of time. Luckily I have that plenty."

I started my usual walk around the dream world. Thanks to an unknown virus or something I gained enough freedom to do anything I wanted here. My body was still in the human world, not that I cared if anything happens to it.

Marry: "Actually I could use a test subject today. I already know how the soul gathers memories from different me in different worlds. Furthermore, thanks to dreams those memories can be experienced via Deja Vu. But because I'm already in a dream it wouldn't work on me.

The rules are simple, you can experience anything your soul did in the different worlds but you can't visit them. However, perhaps a special type of a boundary slip might do the trick. I never saw one, but really I'm not after that anyway. Moreover I don't know what kind of ratifications it would cause to me, so I'm just going stick to what is safe for now.

Marry: "Thanks to my ability, I learned how to enter my soul's memory directly. I'm actually slightly jealous of the other Marries that had it easy, but then again it appears I'm the only one to reach this destination."

Marry: "Because of that, I should really stop wasting my time here."

I took a gaze at the ever expanding universe of dreams in search of my destination. It was peaceful as ever, if I can say that.

Marry: "Residents of this world started snoring loudly for some reason again, it's annoying."

Besides me, this dream world was a home to strange creatures. Supposedly they shouldn't be sleeping but I can't help it. Maybe if I were to study them further, but that's like a semi-important side project anyway.

Marry: "Wait a second, this wasn't supposed to be here..."

What is this large mannequin supposed to be doing around here? I never saw something like this, but then again it is quite rare that objects find themselves here. Actually, wait a second...

Marry: "Is this a person? Are you alive?"

???: "Uhhagg... I think I am? This is a dream right? This place is so strange..."

Marry: "Hey a traveller? Welcome to the dream world then!"

???: "Hey... my head hurts, not so loud."

Clearly this person just lost her way inside of her dream and ended up here. It's pretty rare, but from what I gathered the human world currently is suffering from a sleep inducing disease. Perhaps this college student wanted a little rest from that.

Marry: "Ah! I'm sorry. In this place air travels freely so my voice might be louder than normal. Anyway do you know why did you come here?"

???: "You know... I have no idea. But who are you?"

Marry: "Well, just call me Marry."

Usami: "Well in that case just call me Usami. Most people call me that."

I see... that must her second name. In actuality I think I know her real name. It was a memory of a different Marry, I think? Therefore in this world she might have a different name altogether.

Marry: "So do you want to go somewhere? I can show you around."

Usami: "Well... Normally I would not take on offers from strangers, but since this is a dream it should be fine to..."

Usami: "Man, this is confusing and weird. I can't believe I'm talking to myself and yet I feel like that I'm not."

She is at it. In your dreams normally you can only talk to yourself, but this isn't a normal dream. I personally would suggest just to accept this as something natural, rather that think about it. She is probably around the idea that this is some kind of game in which she plays the main character and everything revolves around her.

Marry: "Well to tell you the truth, it would be more precise to say that this is the dream world. Everyone that is a living being can share this space, so it's not just your own dream."

Marry: "And I'm a human as well, unfortunately, so you don't need to be confused about this."

Usami: "Huh? Sure, if you say so. But if this is actually true then it's like meeting someone on the internet, I guess? That's a neat concept actually."

Making friends online or in dreams? I do not desire either way.

Usami: "Hey maybe I could give you my number and then you will call me tomorrow?"

Marry: "... I think I will pass on that. I can never remember my phone number."

Usami: "Aww... It was such a good idea. But I knew from the start it wouldn't work."

Marry: "But... You didn't even try anything."

Usami: "Well anyway, tell me Marry if you would be able to tell me something about yourself."

Somehow she is in spirits to have her social life blossom. I learned previously that the other Usami from a different world was adventurous but this must be the bliss of her first time here.

Marry: "Well... there is nothing I could tell you about myself that is interesting. My life is boring as it is and I don't like to talk about it."

Usami: "Hu... certainly there must be something! It's a rare occasion to be talking with someone in a dream so you better give it your all."

There is clearly something she doesn't understand here, I simply don't want to talk about my human life. If it's possible I should bully her soul's memory for a bit, but I can't do that right now.

Marry: "This is stupid... I really don't have anything so if you could stop please..."

Usami: "Well, how would you stop me actually? I can see you are a college student, but I still don't understand why would you be so distant. Are you like that in reality too?"

That's a good question. I can't force you out or hit you since you don't have a body, but I can pretend I simply don't listen and walk away. That is what I would do in reality as well.

Marry: "Well then, you'd also probably not understand why I don't want to waste my time with explaining everything. You simply don't have the time in your sleep to hear me out fully."

Maybe that will make her leave I hope. If not then I guess I will go for a different plan.

Usami: "You know, maybe I should pardon you then. You remind me of my little sister, helplessly lost in worlds that she sees as her own salvation. I have no idea how I'm supposed to talk to her either."

Marry: "And by that you mean? It's pretty rude to be comparing me to your sister that I don't know about."

Usami: "Given that she sleeps all the time, she might have met you. Actually that's impossible really."

Only in your mind. However, if you knew as much as your sister you would be saying otherwise. You were actually right about one thing though, I did play with your sister here.

Usami: "She doesn't have friends or any aspirations of her own. If this keeps up she is going to fall behind everyone and who knows what else..."

Marry: "I don't see a problem here. You must be a little mistaken about things, that's all."

Usami: "You believe that living an existence without even standing up from your bed is not a mistake? Take your body for example, it will deteriorate if you don't use it!"

Marry: "Then let it be, I don't care. Do you think happiness lies somewhere else than in your dreams? I don't see a reason why I would ever trade it for anything when I can have everything I would ever want here already."

Saying that made me really proud of myself. I don't think in this debate anyone can counter that argument.

Usami: "But you do wake up right? Then you still have the power to change them, to reshape your dreams in reality."

Do you really? I started slowly to realise that it's more likely to change things from within dream world than from the human world. All this knowledge and possibilities that I gained would go to waste if I was to awake.

Usami: "The only dreams important to me are those that are there, in other words those that exist beyond an illusion. I always have this nightmare, where my sister leaves me because I was not enough supportive for her. That is why rather living in a delusion that she will get better, I try very hard to change it myself."

To be honest, I think I would be able to fix that even.

Marry: "Well enough with your emotions here! I don't understand why would a person with my knowledge choose any different. Unless you experience what your sister saw, you won't be able to understand her feelings."

Usami: "I... don't quite understand but honestly. You want me to join her, adhere to her way of life in order to help her? That's going to doom us both!"

Marry: "There are things that only dreams can achieve, the quality of needs higher than Maslow's. What is college, work or marriage compared to the ability of fulfilling your every wish? Sacrificing your earthy existence for a place beyond your imagination, perpetual equanimity just for the cost of your life. I call it Necrofantasia."

Usami: "Don't tell me... Are you out of your mind!? Are you even alive right now!?!"

Touching my feelings like that, it's really painful but... I guess at some point I had hope in becoming a normal person. I'm glad I surpassed that pitiful desire, though it seems it departed my heart, piercing it through and leaving an empty hole behind.

Marry: "My human heart is dead now, it's hollow inside."

Usami: "Huh? Don't say things like that! Now I'm really perturbed about you... Dammit!"

Marry: "But don't worry, I know how to fix all of this. Leave everything to me and I shall grand us both a future you never saw before, even in your dreams."

Usami: "... She's mental, I can't even help her... sob..."

With her mood ruined I left into the deeps reaches of this place. I think she will be just fine when she forgets about this dream.

On the other hand, her soul would be perfect for my curiosity. I should also work on her sister just in case... She might be a problem if she is able to come here.

Usami: "Yea sure... whatever. I don't need emotions of someone like you! I already have my sister..."

\---- To be Continued ----


	7. Chapter 7

???: "Well look who we got here, someone who supposed to be dead but was brought back to life in a really strange fashion guhuhu~"

Are you talking to me? What is this place anyway? Who... I am?

???: "Please, amnesia should be the least of your worries. You already saw all that you needed to know, the truth about what happened to you."

There seems to be a strange voice inside of my head. I can't tell why but for reason this feels like a dream.

???: "Of course it's a dream! I don't question your confusion but if there is anything you might want to know be sure to tell me about it, if you can uhgigi~"

I don't have a mouth, but somehow I feel like screaming. I can only talk to myself inside my mind, why does the voice reacts to what I'm thinking?

Baku: "I should be introducing myself here, but I think you already know my name, when you will remember it. Let me just say that I'm a Baku who is here to eat up all your tasty nightmares pfhuhu~"

I'm still confused... this thing is here for some reason but I can't remember anything.

Baku: "When I'm done, you will wake up. After that you should know everything in the right order. You know... I don't mind telling now actually, how about that?"

Even if I think about it, even if I concentrate the full extend of my mind, I'm unable to stop this voice. Perhaps I should just focus on it and see if I can decipher anything useful.

Baku: "Well like it or not, I shall explain things that you saw already and those that you didn't."

Baku: "All starts with a story a girl who was alone in the world. She was so eager to find a place she could call her own, she would leave everything behind to venture on a journey. Long and tiring it was, but after all the troubles behind she received everything she ever wanted. For you know, she wasn't just an ordinary person, she had the ability to see things different from reality."

Baku: "With her imagination it was just a matter of time before she would open a door that was one-way only. Certainly if you decide to change your name and move to a different country it's because you want to start a new life. But this case was a little different, she simply wanted to be left alone to preform something unspeakable. I guess that's human nature, but I still find it strange she went through all that just because she wanted to become something else than a human."

And in order to do that she had to kill herself. That makes sense so far, but there is more to this story. I'm not even sure how do I know this.

Baku: "The story goes deeper than that of course. She may have accomplished her primary objective but a new world opened for her. This Dream World here has vast mysteries not available for a sane mind. To gain this much power you must believe that there is nothing else left for you to do. Of course she was ready, and without a sliver of hesitation, she forced-open her own soul. There she learned about how to control her destiny, how to modify her fate to a more favourable one."

Baku: "If I can say, humans have a strange way in which their fates are determined. They tell themselves they posses a free will, but in the end they can't escape events like death. She must have thought, why would I wait for that if I can help it? And just like that, she was suddenly able to evade that consequence of the contract. Even more, she weaved her own thread and created a destiny she was happy with. You where just caught in between her web by a sheer luck, or maybe it was your fate?"

Even if I wanted to elude her, I feel deeply that was unavoidable. The voice is right, I was also a seeker of this illusion deep inside, but now at least I have escaped that attachment. All thanks to her.

Baku: "Biagege~ I see you picked up this information fast. But there is something more to this show, one more detail that you might have missed if you blinked!"

Baku: "You know, the reason for this sleeper plague, the reason why Usami found her way to the dream world in the first place."

Usami... I wonder from where I know that name.

Baku: "Let's start with the note, it actually caused a lot of disturbance. You know about Youma books? It's when Youkai write their wills to pass their memories onto future generations so they won't become completely forgotten. But there is another reason why would they do that, to spread their own wings."

Baku: "You remember the time when that girl went to the Netherworld? She didn't have much knowledge about that place and got quickly absorbed by its magic. Just in seconds she was no longer aware of her presence, or that her body was taken away from her. Even if she wanted that fate, the Youkai tree had no intention of just letting her die."

-If there are more people like this from the world of humans, I shall invite them to their deaths as well, the tree thought. That way those that want to avoid it won't be punished and only those that deliberately seek this fate will find their peace beneath my roots.

Baku: "The note the girl wrote was later imbued with those words in hope that they will bloom deadly flowers in the world of humans. However Saigyou Ayakashi's plan was foiled, because the girl lost that piece of paper in one of her dreams. Perhaps it was someone from the old Gensokyou that made sure it wouldn't spread."

Baku: "Nevertheless, many years later that note was rediscovered by another human from the outside world. Her actions were unwise and without thinking. She showed the note to everyone she knew and with just a matter of minutes it spread like wildfire, increasing its power with every new reader."

Baku: "A note from a different world, with contents strange and unreadable to normal humans. It was rumoured that it can bring any wish to those who dared to look into the deeps of their own darkest dreams. That internet urban legend gave birth to something, a nightmare that invited people to their deaths, or should I say a NightMarry? Bguhihahea~"

The sentences the girl wrote on the note might diverge from each other in different worlds, but what was written by the Youkai tree is unseen to the eye. That schoolgirl was really the cause of the sleeper plague, even if she didn't noticed that.

Baku: "But you on the other hand, you might be the proud saviour of humanity. Somehow, by a strange luck you were hit by a dream sphere that originated from your sister. This caused your soul to travel to the dream world and change the girl's mind enough that she woken up. If not for that effort you made there, humans would still be trapped in their nightmares. And believe me, we own nothing to them. The Baku actually enjoyed this situation greatly, they had no reason to help those affected."

Baku: "So are you proud of yourself Usami? Somehow your role from before her stage mattered. But to what world you will wake, what name you shall carry, or even what memories will you retain. I have no idea iheyeye~"

This must be the end then, peaceful quiet at last... let's wake up from this dream.

...

\---- To be Continued ----


End file.
